Miracle
by el Cierto
Summary: For ItaIno: ShiNoMe Event. Will the miracle stay longer?  AU. ItaIno. Oneshot.


**For ItaIno: ShiNoMe [Shiki no Memories] Event**

**.**

_Love is not snow which brings you the winter_

_It's not Sakura which shows you the spring moment_

_Also not sunshine which warms you in the summer_

_And definitely not falling leaves which make you realize autumn_

_Love is..._

_Everything which bring you all of the feeling of the four seasons: _

_Cold, warm, hot and cool_

_Just like it can makes you cold, it makes you warm_

_Could make you hot, as be able to make you cool..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca dingin yang menusuk hingga tulang tak mengurangi semangat anak-anak yang beranjak remaja itu untuk datang ke sekolah dan menuntut ilmu. Wajah-wajah indah penuh semangat bisa kau lihat di antara nuansa putih salju penghujung musim dingin yang kali itu memang benar-benar dingin. Ditambah dengan riang ceria suara-suara mereka yang riuh rendah membicarakan ini dan itu atau hanya sekedar bertegur sapa dengan teman sebaya, sungguh, menghangatkan bekunya hawa yang turun hingga di bawah nol derajat.

Ino, di antara anak-anak yang penuh semangat itu, tampak berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar yang memutih oleh salju. Bukan karena malas Ino memelankan langkah-langkah kecilnya, tapi gadis cilik berumur 12 tahun itu memang sengaja berjalan lambat karena senang menikmati keindahan salju di sekitarnya.

"Ino-chan..." terdengar teriakan riang seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang berlari-lari sambil melambaikan satu tangannya ke arah Ino.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke asal suara. Senyum lebarnya mengembang menyambut sang teman yang berlari menghampirinya. "Nee, Naru-kun! Kenapa nggak pake topi bulu? Dingin begini, kau bisa sakit tahu!"

Naruto hanya nyengir lebar hingga barisan gigi putihnya terlihat jelas. "Hehehe... gini-gini aku kan cowok, Ino-chan. Nggak akan kenapa-napa lagi."

Ino mencibirkan bibir. "Humm, tapi setahuku flu itu nggak hanya menyerang anak cewek aja tuh."

"Aahh, lihat sajalah. Kalo aku sampe kena flu, aku akan mengaku kalah dan Ino-chan boleh minta apapun dariku."

"Hee, jangan sombong, Naru-baka! Lagian masa jika kau sakit aku akan meminta sesuatu darimu? Yang bener aja!" Ino memutar mata _aquamarine_-nya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hahaha... ngomong-ngomong dimana Sakura-chan? Dia kok nggak bareng Ino-chan?" Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sambil mengiringi langkah Ino.

"Dia kena flu."

"Ah, sayang sekali padahal aku berencana mengajak Sakura-chan main _ice skating_ sore ini."

"Wah, Naru-kun kencan nih ye," goda Ino sambil menyinggung lengan Naruto pelan.

Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ahaha, maunya sih begitu. Tapi gagal lagi..."

"Lagi? Memangnya sebelumnya udah pernah ngajak dia yah?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Begitulah. Minggu kemarin aku udah ngajak Sakura-chan tapi dia nggak datang."

"Ohya? Memang kenapa dia nggak datang?"

"Katanya dia ketemu Sasuke dan nemenin dia milih buku," jawab Naruto muram. Ino jadi kasihan melihat teman pirangnya itu.

Naruto, sejak SD dia sudah menyukai Sakura. Ino pikir rasa suka Naruto pada Sakura hanya rasa kanak-kanak saja. Tetapi seiring waktu yang berjalan, cowok itu tetap menyukai Sakura. Bahkan setelah mereka jadi anak SMP pun, Naruto tetap mengejar-ngejar Sakura. Padahal sejak permulaan Sakura tak pernah sedikit pun bersikap manis pada Naruto. Terlebih lagi Sakura itu tergila-gila pada Sasuke, anak laki-laki yang diklaim sebagai anak tertampan di angkatan mereka.

"Hei! Ino-chan! Jangan ngeliat aku kayak gitu dong! Aku ini akan terus berusaha sampe Sakura-chan memilihku! Aku pasti bisa!" kata Naruto semangat.

Ino tersenyum. Ditinjunya lengan Naruto pelan. "Iyah! Aku percaya kok! Naru-kun itu penuh semangat dan pantang menyerah! Aku dukung kau dengan Sakura-chan!"

_Sakura beruntung punya Naruto yang begitu menyukainya._

"Nee, Naru-kun, aku akan membantumu kalo begitu."

"Eh? Yang bener, Ino-chan?"

Ino mengangguk tegas. "Yup! Mulai sekarang aku akan serius mengejar Sasuke-kun. Aku akan mendapatkannya jadi Sakura tak bisa mengejar Sasuke-kun lagi dan akan melihat Naru-kun."

"Ino-chan..." Naruto seperti tak percaya pada yang didengarnya.

Tetapi Ino tampak sungguh-sungguh. Gadis kecil itu menoleh padanya sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah kanannya. "_I swear_, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto tertawa. Digaruknya kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Tanpa sadar mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

Saat itulah langkah Naruto terhenti begitu saja. "Ada apa Naru-kun?" Ino yang heran ikut berhenti.

"Itu kan Sasuke..." tunjuk Naruto ke arah seorang anak laki-laki yang baru turun dari sebuah sedan hitam. Di sampingnya tampak seorang anak perempuan yang yang tingginya hanya sepundak Sasuke.

Tetapi pandangan Ino tidak mengarah tepat pada objek yang dilihat Naruto melainkan sedikit ke depan dari dua objek yang dilihat Naruto.

Sepasang mata Ino terpaku menatapnya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang berwajah sangat mirip Sasuke tampak mengacak pelan puncak kepala Sasuke dengan tatapan sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya. Senyumnya begitu hangat. Ia tampak mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sasuke yang telah menepiskan tangannya. Meski tak melihat ekspresi Sasuke karena posisinya yang membelakanginya, Ino bisa menduga bahwa Sasuke kesal pada sang kakak.

Tanpa disadarinya, Ino tersenyum sendiri. "Ita-nii...," gumamnya lirih.

"Hei, Ino-chan?" suara cempreng Naruto seolah 'menyadarkan' Ino.

Gadis cilik itu segera menoleh pada temannya tu. "Ada apa, Naru-kun?"

"Nggak, cuman heran aja kok Ino-chan gak teriak-teriak liat Sasuke ya?"

"Eh?" Ino hanya tertegun sedetik sebelum kembali melihat ke direksi yang dilihatnya sebelumnya. Itachi sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tetapi sebuah senyum tetap terkembang di bibir Ino.

"Wah! Ino-chan, ekspresimu bener-bener seperti orang jatuh cinta betulan loh."

"Hussh! Daripada ngomongin itu terus, lebih baik kau ingat-ingat Naru-kun! Apa kau udah membuat PR Matikmu?"

"Hwaaaa! Aku lupaaaa..." teriak Naruto kaget dan langsung panik. Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendapati hal yang memang sudah terbiasa terjadi pada Naruto sejak mereka SD itu.

**XXXXX**

Ternyata anak perempuan yang bersama Sasuke itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Dia adalah anak dari teman ibu Sasuke yang baru pindah ke Konoha. Dan ternyata, meski tampak lebih muda, Hinata sebaya dengan Ino, lahir di tahun yang sama. Hanya karena dia lahir di bulan Desemberlah yang membuatnya menjadi penghuni termuda di kelas Ino.

Ino langsung merasa suka pada Hinata yang imut. Menurutnya sikap gadis itu yang malu-malu dan berbicara gagap, sangat menggemaskan. Yang membuatnya heran adalah sikap Sasuke yang sangat dingin pada Hinata, bahkan bisa dibilang Sasuke kasar pada gadis berperawakan mungil itu. Yah, meskipun memang Sasuke bukan anak yang ramah seperti Naruto, tetapi tetap saja aneh baginya melihat sikap Sasuke sampai segitunya pada Hinata.

Namun Ino tak mau lama-lama memikirkan hal itu karena pikirannya lebih tersita pada sosok Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau Ino memperhatikan kakak Sasuke yang tinggal dengan sang ayah di Amerika sejak kedua orang tuanya bercerai itu.

Ino tersenyum sendiri mengingat bayangan wajah Itachi dengan senyumnya yang hangat. Meski senyum itu bukan untuknya, namun hanya dengan melihatnya, Ino sudah merasa bahagia.

Gadis berambut pirang pendek itu masih ingat jelas bagaimana ia pertama kali tahu tentang Itachi. Saat ia masuk kelas 1 bersama dengan Sasuke dan yang lainnya, Itachi yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Sasuke lulus dari SD mereka. Ya, Itachi merupakan salah satu murid kelas akselerasi sehingga hanya memerlukan waktu empat tahun untuk lulus dari SD.

Ino tidak bertemu secara langsung dengan Itachi, namun gadis itu melihat foto Itachi terpampang di School of Stars, sebuah tembok kristal berwarna putih kebiruan yang mengabadikan figur kebanggaan sekolah, dengan predikat bintang emas berjumlah 5. Sebuah predikat langka karena hanya untuk anak yang benar-benar brilian, jenius yang cemerlang dalam semua bidang studi. Dan selama 25 tahun terakhir, Itachi menjadi orang pertama yang mendapat 5 bintang emas. Catatan yang sebelumnya dipegang oleh Namikaze Minato, ayah Naruto yang telah meninggal.

Saat pertama kali kedua matanya tertumbuk pada wajah mirip Sasuke itu, Ino terpaku. Sesuatu yang aneh merayapi hatinya. Debaran yang hangat dan membuatnya tersenyum. Hal yang perlahan, seiring waktu yang berjalan, membuat Ino sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada figur Itachi. Jadi, bukan Sasuke, melainkan kakaknyalah yang disukai Ino.

Lalu mengapa Ino ikut-ikutan menjadi _fangirl_ Sasuke? Jawabannya adalah karena Ino beranggapan bahwa dengan mendekati Sasuke maka ia akan bisa mendapatkan kesempatan mengenal Itachi secara langsung.

Sayang, anggapan Ino itu salah karena kemudian ia mengetahui bahwa Itachi pergi ke Amerika bersama ayahnya. Orang tua mereka bercerai. Sasuke bersama ibunya dan Itachi bersama sang ayah. Jadi, semakin menjauhlah harapan Ino dari kenyataan.

Namun untungnya, harapan Ino hanya menjauh, tidak menghilang. Itu karena Itachi, sesekali masih datang ke Konoha, mengunjungi ibu dan adiknya. Seperti yang baru Ino lihat sebelumnya.

Itu adalah kali ketiga Ino melihat Itachi secara langsung. Dan gadis pirang ini bersyukur untuk itu.

Saat bel pulang sekolah, Ino bergegas keluar sehingga membuatnya yang paling awal keluar. Tak diperdulikannya teriakan Naruto. Yah, gadis itu sedang mengejar kesempatan untuk bertemu, tidak, tepatnya melihat Itachi lagi. Meskipun beberapa tahun sebelumnya ia gagal melihat Itachi yang dikiranya menjemput Sasuke pulang sekolah, tetapi kali ini Ino yakin, dia akan melihat Itachi.

Dan, _bingo_!

Tepat ketika Ino sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, ia melihat sebuah sedan hitam berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sedan yang sama yang ia lihat paginya yang dikemudikan Itachi saat mengantarkan Itachi. Ah, dasar orang kaya, Uchiha itu. Belum juga genap 16 tahun tetapi sudah mengemudikan mobil sendiri.

Tetapi Ino tidak memikirkan itu semua. Ia hanya ingin melihat Itachi. Ia sampai merapal harapannya dalam hati. _Ayo, Ita-nii, turunlah. Turunlah dari mobilmu itu biar aku bisa melihatmu lagi! Ayo turun!_

Dan, ajaib!

Usai Ino merapal harapannya sampai tiga kali, pintu mobil sedan itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok jangkung yang tegap, Uchiha Itachi.

Ino sampai terengah dan buru-buru menutup mulutnya agar jangan sampai ternganga. Matanya sendiri sudah berbinar-binar selayaknya orang yang melihat tumpukan emas berlian.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Ino berlari kecil menuju Itachi, bermaksud untuk menyapa sulung Uchiha tersebut. Sayang belum sampai niatnya itu kesampaian, Sasuke dan Hinata sudah muncul dari belakangnya.

Maka, jadilah Ino gigit jari. Memandangi kakak beradik Uchiha itu berlalu dari hadapannya begitu saja.

"Hoe, Ino-chan. Ngapain sih tadi lari-lari gitu?" sebuah teguran datang bersamaan dengan tepukan keras di pundak Ino membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis cilik.

Ino menoleh dan segera memasang tampang marah pada penegurnya, Naruto. Tentu saja ia pura-pura marah. "Naru-baka! Pelan dikit dong! Sakit tahu!" Ucapnya sambil mengelus pundaknya yang habis ditepuk Naruto.

Naruto hanya tertawa. "Hehehe. Yo! Kita pulang!"

Ino mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan sebagaimana saat berangkat. Rumah mereka berdua memang tak jauh dari sekolah sehingga cukup berjalan kaki.

"Eh, Naru-kun, gimana kalo sore nanti kita ke taman. Main _ice skating_!" ucap Ino tiba-tiba. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa mendadak ingin ke taman.

"He? Ino-chan ngajak aku kencan?"

BLETAK! Dengan secepat kilat Ino sudah melayangkan jitakan mautnya ke kepala Naruto.

"Adawww! Kenapa njitak kepala orang sih?" kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Abis, kau itu suka ngawur sih! Kencan mulu yang ada di otakmu ya?"

"Yee, gitu aja marah. Aku kan cuman becanda."

"Becanda sih becanda, Naru-baka. Tapi kau itu adik sepupuku! Gak ingat eh?"

"Ehehehe... iya... iya deh, _onee-chan_!"

"Hmm, begitu baru namanya _otoutou-_ku!" Ino berkata puas dengan sebuah seringai khasnya.

"Iya, tapi Ino-chan itu akan jadi kakak yang sangat menyeramkan, galak sih, weeee?"

"Naruto...!" Ino mendelik dan segera mengejar Naruto yang telah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkannya sambil tertawa-tawa. Maka kemudian terlihatlah pemandangan duo pirang saling berkejaran sepajang trotoar yang masih terbungkus putihnya salju.

Begitulah. Kedua anak yang bersahabat sekaligus bersaudara itu memang sangat menikmati kebersamaan dalam udara sedingin apapun.

**XXXXX**

Sore harinya Ino dan Naruto benar-benar pergi ke taman berdua dan bermain _ice skating_. Karena keduanya yang sama-sama telah jago berseluncur di atas lapisan es dengan sepatu berdasar pisau itu, maka begitu mereka memasuki arena, keduanya segera saja berlarian kesana kemari, berputar dan bahkan menari-nari. Membuat beberapa orang yang sebelumnya bermain di situ menepi dan melihat mereka.

"Hah.. hah.. hah." Naruto yang terengah-engah segera menepi. Ino menyusulnya tak lama kemudian dengan keadaan yang kurang lebih sama.

Keduanya saling tertawa melihat keadaan masing-masing yang terengah-engah dan sampai bercucuran keringat padahal cuaca dingin.

"Ah, sudah lama rasanya nggak sampe secapek ini. Gimana kalo aku beli minum dulu, nee, Ino-chan?"

"Ide yang bagus. Aku mau _hot cappucino latte_," ucap Ino sambil mengusap keningnya yang berpeluh. Matanya sedikit menyipit karena posisinya yang menghadap ke arah matahari yang sore itu sedikit menampakkan sinarnya.

"Oke. Kalo gitu tunggu di sini. Aku segera kembali." Naruto lalu beranjak pergi menuju kios penjual minuman.

Sambil menunggu Naruto dan minumannya, Ino memutuskan untuk mencoba beberapa gerakan tarian balet yang dikuasainya. Mumpung dilihatnya sudah tak ada lagi orang di sekitar arena _ice skating _itu, jadi dia bisa bebas mau bergerak seperti apapun.

Angin berhembus semilir seolah mempersilahkan Ino memasuki panggung pertunjukan yaitu arena _skating _itu sendiri. Dengan anggun gadis itu meluncur ke tengah lalu dia mengangkat satu kakinya hingga membentuk sudut 90 derajat dan dan kedua tangan terbentang lurus-lurus, kepalanya mendongak ke atas dan tersenyum menatap langit berwarna kelabu di atasnya. Dan mulailah Ino berputar. Mula-mula pelan, namun lama kelamaan temponya menjadi cepat sambil sesekali merubah gayanya dan memejamkan matanya.

Ketika Ino menghentikan aksi solo-nya, dengan matanya yang masih memejam ia mendengar sebuah tepukan tangan.

Dengan cepat gadis pirang itu membuka matanya dan menoleh ke asal suara tepukan tangan itu. Dipikirnya Naruto tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat siapa yang telah bertepuk tangan untuknya itu.

Uchiha Itachi.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Meyakinkan bahwa yang dilihatnya bukan semata halusinasinya.

Benar. Itachi masih berdiri di sana. Di tepian arena dan tersenyum. Tersenyum padanya. Oh! Ino segera merasakan pipinya memanas.

Gadis pirang itu segera meluncur ke tepian, menghampiri Itachi yang masih tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau hebat, gadis kecil," katanya.

Ino tertegun sedetik demi mendengar suara Itachi. _Oh, bahkan suaranya saja begitu mempesona. Oh, Tuhan._ Hati gadis itu berkata takjub.

Tapi bukan Ino namanya kalau menampilkan bahwa dia terpesona. Karena berikutnya, dengan _cuek_nya dia malah menadahkan satu tangan pada Itachi.

"Kau meminta bayaran?" Itachi yang tanggap berkata dengan alis bertaut.

"Yup! Nggak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, Ita-nii!" Ino nyengir tanpa dosa.

Itachi sampai tertegun selama sepersekian detik, sebelum kemudian tertawa kecil. Gaya tertawanya anggun sekali. Setidaknya begitu di mata Ino. "Wah? Kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku ini kan lulusan KIES (Konoha International Elementary School). Jadi tentu aja aku tahu figurmu yang melegenda itu, Ita-nii."

"Ahaha, bukan, bukan itu maksudku." Itachi mengibaskan satu tangannya, lalu lanjutnya, "Aku tahu aku ini cukup terkenal di Konoha, tapi tak seorangpun memanggilku seperti kau memanggilku. Kau tahu, memanggilku begitu, seolah kau sangat mengenalku, gadis kecil."

"Emang iya aku sangat mengenalmu. Aku tahu nama lengkap, nama panggilan, tempat tanggal lahir, golongan darah, nama ayah ibumu, TK, SD, lomba apa saja yang telah kau menangkan. Pokoknya semua-muanya. Dan jangan panggil aku gadis kecil ya?"

Itachi tergelak lagi demi mendengar perkataan beruntun Ino tersebut. Dan Ino menikmati sekali melihat Itachi yang selama ini tampak dingin dan misterius itu kini tertawa lepas. Ia bahkan seperti melihat pendar-pendar cahaya di sekeliling Itachi saat pemuda itu tertawa.

"Ahaha, kau itu, sungguh lucu sekali. Tapi kau memang kecil, nee, gadis kecil."

Ino bersedekap dan memasang tampang pura-pura marah dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat tampangnya malah kelihatan lucu di mata Itachi.

"Tinggiku 150 cm, dan masih akan terus tumbuh. Aku bukan gadis kecil untuk anak seumuranku tahu!"

Itachi hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka jalan-jalan sorenya akan membuatnya bertemu dengan sosok selucu Ino.

"Oke, oke. Aku menyerah. Jadi bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?"

Ino sudah hampir menyebutkan namanya ketika sebuah teriakan yang ia tahu dari Naruto membuat Itachi mau tak mau langsung mengetahui namanya.

Ino segera menoleh pada Naruto yang berlarian ke arahnya. Salah satu tangannya melambai ke arah teman pirangnya itu.

"Hmm, jadi namamu Ino ya? Nama yang aneh... itu kan artinya babi," kata Itachi sambil mengelus dagu.

Ino kembali menoleh pada Itachi. "Ah, apalah arti sebuah nama. Toh nama Ita-nii sendiri artinya musang kan? Wee!" Sambil berkata demikian dia menjulurkan lidah.

"Eh? Kau, kakaknya Sasuke kan?" Naruto yang baru sampai segera mengenali sosok Itachi.

"Yo! Dan kau pastilah Uzumaki Naruto," kata Itachi kalem tapi cukup membuat Ino melongo tak percaya.

"He? Ita-nii? Gimana bisa kau tahu nama Naru-kun?"

Itachi hanya mengedikkan bahu, tak mau menjawab.

Sementara itu Naruto nyengir lebar. Katanya, "Ino-chan, harus berapa kali kubilang? Aku ini populer tahu!"

Ino mencibirkan bibir. "Ah! Pasti kebetulan saja Ita-nii tahu namamu."

Naruto tertawa. "Ahaha. Jangan bilang kau iri karna kakak Sasuke ini lebih tahu namaku daripada Ino-chan."

Ino tak menyahut tapi memalingkan muka dan berlagak kesal. Itachi dan Nruto tertawa melihatnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Jaa..." selesai berkata demikian Itachi lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi. Namun beberapa langkah ia berjalan, langkahnya dibuat terhenti oleh seruan Ino.

"ITA-NII... NAMAKU YAMANAKA INO! INGAT YAAAA...!"

Itachi hanya menoleh sekilas, tersenyum tipis sambil mengangkat satu tangannya dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya di bawah pandangan Ino yang sumringah.

"Ino-chan! Ini pesananmu!" Naruto lagi-lagi memecahkan keterlenaan Ino akan pesona sang Uchiha.

**XXXXX**

"Ita-nii ternyata orang yang ramah. Beda dengan Sasuke-kun. Pantas saja aku lebih suka Ita-nii. Tapi kalau belum kenal, dia tampak sama saja dengan adiknya." Ino berkata pada dirinya sendiri sementara kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah menyusuri pinggiran jalan menuju toko 24 jam. Ia perlu membeli bahan sarapan yang ternyata sudah habis.

Saat itu jalanan tampak lengang. Angin dingin yang bertiup membuat sang gadis cilik beberapa kali membetulkan syalnya. Tapi, bahkan meski kedinginan, wajahnya yang berbinar sama sekali tak tersembunyikan. Ino sepertinya benar-benar senang telah bertemu secara langsung dan berbicara dengan Itachi yang telah lama disukainya.

"Eh? Itu kan mobil Ita-nii. Apa dia juga mau ke toko ya? Tapi rumahnya kan jauh dari sini. Ah, bodo ah. Yang pasti aku bisa ketemu lagi dengan Ita-nii. Yey!" Dengan itu Ino pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju toko yang sudah beberapa meter ada di depannya. Tinggal menyeberang jalan, dia sudah akan sampai di toko tersebut.

Benar saja apa yang dipikirkan Ino. Tepat ketika ia akan melangkah masuk, keluarlah sosok Itachi yang tinggi tegap. Nyaris saja keduanya bertubrukan.

"Hai, Ita-nii!" sapa Ino dengan cerianya. Senyum mengembang lebar menampilkan barisan gigi putihnya.

Tetapi senyum di bibir Ino mau tak mau lenyap begitu saja karena alih-alih membalas sapaannya, Itachi menoleh padanya pun tidak. Padahal jelas-jelas mereka berpapasan, begitu dekat pula.

Ino tertegun sejenak. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Itachi sudah masuk dalam mobilnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu bersama seseorang di dalam mobil itu. Tak lama kemudian mobil itu telah berlalu meninggalkan Ino yang masih termangu diam.

"Kenapa Ita-nii jadi angkuh gitu? Nggak mungkin kan dia nggak melihatku?" gumam Ino sambil menelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

Setelah menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan, gadis cilik itu pun memasuki toko untuk membeli barang yang dibutuhkannya.

Selama belanja sampai perjalanan pulang bahkan sepanjang malamnya, Ino terus memikirkan akan sikap Itachi yang aneh. Gadis pirang itu sungguh tak mengerti.

"Apa dia sudah punya pacar? Apa tadi Ita-nii dengan pacarnya itu? Jikapun iya, nggak perlu sampe seperti itu juga kan?" gumam Ino sambil memegang dan memandangi sebuah liontin berbentuk hati yang terbuka. Di dalamnya ada dua buah foto. Satu fotonya sendiri dan satunya lagi adalah foto Itachi yang ia dapat dari memotretnya dengan hape dari gambar di School of Stars.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengatupkan kembali liontin itu dan mengalungkan kembali kalung itu ke lehernya kemudian beranjak bangun dan menuju tempat tidurnya yang serba ungu.

Tak lama kemudian Ino sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi.

**XXXXX**

Ino tak bertemu lagi dengan Itachi setelah pertemuan mereka di depan toko 24 jam kali itu. Seperti apapun Ino berharap, ia tak lagi mendapati Itachi di manapun. Bahkan hingga tahun-tahun berikutnya. Saat liburan sekolah dan Ino berharap Itachi datang ke Konoha, tapi ia tidak melihatnya juga.

Pernah suatu kali Ino nekat menanyakan pada Sasuke. Tapi yang didapatinya dari teman sekelsanya itu tak lebih dari tiga kata "aku tidak tahu" yang diucapkan dengan sangat dingin dan ekspresi yang membuat Ino berasa ingin meninjunya.

Untunglah ada kesibukan sekolah yang kemudian cukup efektif membuat Ino yang ceria itu tak lagi memikirkan Itachi. Gadis itu mengikuti berbagai ekstrakurikuler sekolah mulai dari Ikebana sampai _cheerleaders_.

Sementara itu Sakura, sahabat seklaigus rivalnya sudah tak lagi mengejar-ngejar Sasuke seperti saat SD atau awal SMP. Kini gadis berambut merah muda itu dekat dengan seorang anak baru yang berperawakan mirip Sasuke tetapi sangat ramah. Namanya Sai. Dia sangat jago melukis. Kemampuannya itu membuat semua orang tercengang karena pemuda itu bahkan mampu melukis dengan sempurna meski matanya ditutup sekalipun.

Lalu Naruto sendiri sudah tak lagi mengejar Sakura. Ia kini dekat dengan Hinata yang ternyata adik tiri Sasuke karena ayah Hinata menikah dengan ibu Sasuke.

Karena itu Ino cukup tenang. Bukan karena dia tak lagi ada saingan untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Bukan. Ia sudah lama menyadari kalau yang disukainya itu bukan Sasuke melainkan Itachi. Ia tenang karena melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya menikmati hidup mereka.

**XXXXX**

Waktu yang terus berlalu tanpa terasa telah membawa Ino dan teman-temannya sampai pada penghujung masa SMP mereka. Anak-anak itu kini telah menjadi remaja yang lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya.

Saat pesta kelulusan, Ino ikut menyumbangkan atraksi dengan menari balet bersama Sakura dan Tenten sementara Hinata menunjukkan kepiawaiannya memainkan piano.

Meski tak mendapatkan peringkat tertinggi, tetapi mendapatkan peringkat nomor 2 bersama Sakura, Ino seperti mendapat apa yang namanya _dream comes true_. Dari panggung saat menerima penghargaan ia bisa melihat betapa bangganya ayahnya padanya. Hal yang sangat menyenangkannya, membuat ayahnya bahagia.

**XXXXX**

"Nee, _hime_, Ayah bangga sekali padamu. Sebagai hadiah kau boleh minta apapun pada Ayah," ucap Inoichi saat mereka berada di sebuah restoran merayakan kelulusan Ino malam itu.

"Benar Ayah? Apapun?" Ino seolah tak percaya.

Inoichi mengangguk. "Ya! Apapun yang kau inginkan, _hime_!"

Ino segera memikirkan apa yang ingin dimintanya pada sang ayah. Namun meski sudah berpikir keras, ia tak bisa menemukan apa yang sebaiknya ia pinta pada ayahnya itu. Karena semua kebutuhannya sudah dicukupi ayahnya dengan sangat baik. Ia tak kekurangan suatu apapun. Apalagi keinginannya untuk memasuki KIHS juga sudah pasti terujud melihat prestasi yang diperolehnya. Jadi, ia memang tidak bisa menemukan apa yang diinginkannya saat itu. Ah, tiba-tiba saja sosok Itachi melintas di benaknya. Setelah sekian lama.

Ino menghela napas panjang. "Ah, nggak ada yang kuinginkan sekarang ini, Ayah. Sejauh ini semuanya sudah ada sih." _Aku kan tak mungkin minta Ayahmempertemukan aku dengan Ita-nii. Itu tidak mungkin_.

Inoichi yang sudah mengenal putri semata wayangnya itu dengan sangat baik sepertinya menyadari ada yang sedang membebani putrinya. "_Hime_, katakan saja apa keinginanmu. Bahkan jika ini hubungannya dengan ehm... pacarmu, Ayah akan mengijinkan kalian bersenang-senang bersama asal tidak melebihi batas kok."

"He?" Ino melongo tak percaya, tapi kemudian ia tak percaya. "Ah, Ayah ada-ada saja. Sayang sekali, tapi putrimu yang cantik ini belum punya pacar kok. Hehehe."

Inoichi tersenyum. "Ah, yang benar? Ayah tak percaya. Naruto saja sudah punya masa kau belum sih!"

Ino hanya tertawa. "Suer, Ayah. Kalo Naru-kun sih, karna dia itu kan _pervy, _hehe!"

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat saja _hime_, Ayah tak melarangmu pacaran dengan siapapun, asal tidak melewati batas. Kau mengerti kan maksud Ayah?"

"Yes Sir!" Ino berdiri tegap dan menghormat ala tentara hingga membuat ayahnya itu tertawa-tawa.

**XXXXX**

Saat Ino kelas XII...

"Wah, musim semi yang indah datang lagi. Senangnya... tapi hanami tahun ini sepertinya aku bakalan sendirian," gumam Ino sambil memandang langit saat ia membuka jendelanya pagi itu. Ia kemudian membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon dan melangkah ke tempat favoritnya itu.

Gadis pirang yang masih mengenakan piyama itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menghirup udara segar di pagi hari itu sebanyak mungkin. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya sementara matanya terpejam. Meresapi kesejukan musim semi.

Ketika Ino kembali membuka matanya matanya disuguhi pemandangan dua ekor burung yang terbang beriringan di langit.

"Ita-nii... kau di mana sih? Kenapa tak pernah datang lagi ke Konoha? Dan bodohnya, kenapa aku tak juga bisa ngelupain Ita-nii? Padahal kan sudah lama sekali... " Entah pada siapa Ino menumpahkan uneg-unegnya itu.

"Minggu yang cerah di musim semi seperti ini... bunga Sakura mekar dengan indahnya di mana-mana. Teman-teman juga pasti berhanami dengan pasangan masing-masing. Tapi berharap bisa melihat Ita-nii lagi pun rasanya sulit sekali."

"HIME... SARAPAN! CEPAT TURUNN!" Terdengar teriakan ayahnya membahana dari dapur yang terletak lantai dasar.

Ino bergegas masuk dan turun ke dapur untuk menemui ayahnya. Kalau hari Minggu ia dan ayahnya bersuit yang membuat sarapan, karena kalau hari-hari biasa Inolah yang membuat sarapan. Dan karena ayahnya kalah bersuit dengannya, maka pagi itu ayahnyalah yang membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Wah, Ayah bikin apa nih?" tanya Ino dengan mata berbinar.

"Kesukaanmu, _hime_! Tadaa..." Ayahnya membuka tudung saji dan tampaklah di atas meja makan mereka yang berbentuk persegi berkuota 6 orang itu omelet daging dan sayur masing-masing satu piring lalu satu teko campuran jus apel dan susu kedelai.

"Wahh, kelihatanyya lezaat. Terima kasih, Ayah!" Ino lalu mengecup pipi ayahnya dengan sayang.

Inoichi membalasnya dengan mengacak pelan rambut pirang sang putri yang tersenyum lebar.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya sudah asyik menikmati sarapan mereka.

...

Malamnya, karena ayahnya ada acara hanami dengan rekan-rekannya di kantor maka jadilah Ino sendirian di rumah. Tentu saja ia juga mengatakan pada ayahnya kalau dia ada acara hanami dengan teman-temannya ketika ayahnya menanyakan acara hanaminya. Padahal sebenarnya tidak.

Sekarang Ino sendiri bersiap untuk pergi ke taman kota di mana pohon Sakura mekar dengan indahnya. Tetapi Ino tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia sedikit melakukan penyamaran dengan memakai _sunglasses _sementara untuk pakaiannya ia mengenakan _hoodie shirt _lengan panjang bermotif belang ungu kuning dan bawahan celana _baggie_ warna hitam dan _sneakers_ sebagai alas kakinya. Tak lupa ia mengenakan _headset_ yang disambungkan dengan hapenya untuk menyumpal kedua telinganya.

Dengan 'kostum'-nya itu Ino pun bergegas keluar dari rumahnya. Kedua tangan ia masukkan kantong celana sementara kepalanya yang tertutupi kerudung dari kaosnya sedikit bergoyang-goyang mengikuti hentakan irama lagu pop-rock-rap yang disetelnya lirih.

Baru saja Ino berjalan beberapa puluh langkah dari rumahnya, ia merasa ada yang tak beres. Sepertinya ada yang mengikutinya. Gadis itupun segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakangnya hanya untuk mendapati satu sosok yang tak pernah ia sangka akan hadir di depannya saat itu.

"Hai, Ino-chan!" sapa sosok itu dengan senyum tipisnya yang khas sementara salah satu tangannya terangkat.

Meski sudah lama tak bertemu. Meski tingginya sudah bertambah lagi. Tapi, Ino tak mungkin melupakan sosok itu. Sosok yang telah begitu lama bercokol di hati dan dasar benaknya.

Uchiha Itachi.

Ino memang tak menyahuti sapaan itu secara verbal melainkan dengan fisik. Gadis itu tahu-tahu sudah menubruk Itachi dan memeluknya erat. Pemuda tinggi itu sampai sedikit terhuyung di belakang ditubruk begitu saja oleh gadis yang kini tingginya sepundaknya itu.

Tetapi Itachi tak menolak pelukan Ino meskipun ia juga tak membalasnya. Dibiarkannya gadis itu menumpahkan perasaannya.

Semenit, dua menit berlalu dengan Ino yang masih dengan erat memeluk Itachi. Hingga kemudian sepertinya Ino baru sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya, ia buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dan muncur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya sudah merona berat begitu kini ia berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu lho kalau kau begitu merindukanku, gadis yang sudah tidak kecil lagi."

Ino mau tak mau tersenyum oleh cara Itachi menyebutnya. Memori pertama kali bertemu dan berbicara dengan sang pemuda kembali terbayang.

"Dan Ita-nii pasti jadi jatuh cinta padaku karna gadis kecil ini udah jadi gadis cantik!" kata Ino kemudian dengan pedenya. Kembali pada mode seenaknya khas dia.

Itachi tertawa kecil sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Ahaha, ada-ada saja. Ino pede sekali."

"Kalo nggak pede aku nggak akan memanggilmu dengan Ita-nii!"

"Ah, setelah sekian lama aku tak sangka kau masih memanggilku begitu."

"Aku ini masih sama, Ita-nii aja yang aneh dan berubah. Seperti waktu itu. Waktu di depan toko itu. Apa-apaan itu. Pura-pura tak mengenalku! Sombong sekali!" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, ingin Itachi tahu bahwa ia kesal.

Ekspresi Itachi yang semula biasa saja mendadak berubah, membuat Ino segera menghentikan 'akting' kesalnya dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu tak mengerti.

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu yang aku tak tahu, Ita-nii? Ada apa? Kau bisa cerita apapun padaku."

Itachi menatap Ino sesaat sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Ah, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang."

SET!

Sebelum Itachi sempat membalikkan tubuhnya, tangan Ino sudah lebih dulu meraih pergelangan tangan Itachi, menahan pemuda itu untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

"Ino?"

"Aku nggak bisa biarin Ita-nii pergi begitu aja. Sudah lima tahun sejak hari itu. Dan aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa Ita-nii begitu dingin setelah sebelumnya begitu hangat. Kau tak boleh pergi sebelum menjelaskannya padaku."

"Lepaskan, Ino. Itu bukan hal penting. Lagipula kita nggak begitu kenal kan?"

"Aku masih kenal Ita-nii. Dan lebih kenal dari sebelumnya, meskipun semua data yang kuperoleh hasil dengar sana-sini atau _browsing_ internet, tapi aku tahu banyak tentang Ita-nii. Jadi aku ini sangat kenal Ita-nii!"

"Kalau begitu aku yang tidak begitu mengenalmu," tukas Itachi datar.

"Soal diriku, bisa kuberitahukan padamu, Ita-nii," kata Ino dengan sedikit bergetar, "Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Panggilanku Ino. Aku lahir 23 September 19XX. Bintangku Libra. Golongan darahku B. Aku lulusan terbaik kedua KIJS di angkatanku. Sekarang kelas XII KIHS. Aku bercita-cita jadi desainer. Makanan favoritku adalah puding dan tomat _cherry_. Aku tidak suka sushi. Aku sunga bunga. Dan aku... !"

"Sudahlah, Ino! Aku tak punya banyak waktu, aku harus pergi sekarang!" Itachi memotong ucapan Ino.

"Tidak boleh! Ita-nii sudah mendengar semuanya dariku. Kali ini Ita-nii nggak boleh pergi begitu saja."

Melihat Itachi yang diam saja, Ino pun melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Bertemu kembali dengan Ita-nii, setelah sekian lama, seperti sebuah keajaiban. Dan keajaiban itu tak terjadi dua kali dalam hidup ini. Karna itu, kali ini, aku nggak mungkin ngebiarin Ita-nii pergi begitu saja.

"Karena... karena aku suka sama, Ita-nii..." semburat merah terpeta di kedua pipi putih Ino saat akhirnya ia mengatakan rahasia hatinya itu. tapi gadis pirang ini tidak menunduk, malah menatap lurus-lurus ke arah iris _onyx_ pemuda di hadapannya yang menjadi diam tertegun oleh ucapannya.

Itachi diam karena terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka kalau gadis di hadapannya ini bisa begitu frontal menyatakan perasaan padanya. Sepertinya pilihannya untuk menengok gadis itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Yamanaka," akhirnya keluar lagi suara rendah Itachi, menyebut Ino dengan nama keluarganya, "kau tak tahu apa yang sedang kau ucapkan. Apa yang kau ketahui tentang diriku, tak cukup untuk melandasi apa yang kau rasakan."

"Suka ya suka, Ita-nii. Aku ini sudah suka pada Ita-nii jauh sebelum aku tahu banyak hal tentang Ita-nii. Telah sejak lama. Lama sekali. Tak ada alasan, tak perlu landasan. Karena ini dari hati."

Itachi mengangkat satu tangannya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum samar. "Sudahlah, Ino. Lupakan saja kalau begitu. Mulai sekarang, jangan ingat lagi kau pernah tahu tentang aku."

"Kalau Ita-nii memang menginginkan aku melupakan Ita-nii, lalu kenapa malam ini datang kemari?" Ino bertanya dengan nada menantang.

Itachi tak menjawab.

"Hmm, tak mengatakan apapun. Kalau begitu aku akan membuat satu pernyataan. Kalau Ita-nii masih diam maka itu berarti Ita-nii mengiyakannya." Ino tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Itachi masih saja diam.

"Uchiha Itachi menyukai Yamanaka Ino!" kata Ino lantang, membuat beberapa orang yang kebetulan melintas di jalan itu menghadiahinya tatapan aneh.

1 detik. 2 detik. 3 detik. Hingga 5 detik berlalu dan Itachi masih diam sehingga Ino segera bersorak.

"Yay! Aku..." sayang kata-katanya segera ditukas Itachi.

"Kau sungguh gadis yang aneh, Ino."

Ino tersenyum menang dan segera memperpendek jaraknya dengan Itachi hingga hanya tertinggal kira-kira 30 sentimeter saja.

"Jadi, gimana? Ita-nii tidak menolaknya berati iya kan? Aku benar?"

Itachi hanya mendengus tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. Diacaknya puncak rambut Ino gemas. "Hnn, katakanlah sekarang begitu. Tapi kau tahu aku tak lama di Konoha."

"Aku akan menyusul Ita-nii ke Amerika begitu sudah lulus. Aku akan dapat beasiswa dan kuliah di sana. _So simple_ kan?" ucap Ino penuh percaya diri.

"Kau pede sekali. Apa kau sehebat itu?" Itachi berlagak menilai Ino dari atas sampai bawah.

"Yup, _I am as great as you think_," sahut Ino sambil menggayut lengan Itachi begitu saja.

"Hnn, _can't wait to see you there, then_." Itachi sekali lagi tersenyum. Ia merasa bisa memberi Ino kesempatan, meski ia belum tahu pasti apa semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik.

"Yo! Sebelum itu, yuk kita lihat bunga Sakura bareng nee, Ita-nii!"

Itachi tak menyahut lagi namun dia mengiringi langkah Ino yang menggayuti lengannya. Mereka berdua menuju taman Konoha di mana Sakura sedang mekar-mekarnya.

Ino tak henti tersenyum.

_Rasanya, seperti mimpi yang menjadi nyata, bergandengan dengan Ita-nii seperti ini sambil melihat bunga Sakura_. _Dream comes true... Terima kasih, Tuhan. Karna meski aku belum tahu gimana ke depannya, meski masih banyak rahasia yang disembunyikan Ita-nii, tapi dengan berpegangan seperti ini saja dengan orang yang dicintai menjadi lebih kuat. Siap untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Ah, aku belum mengatakan pada Ita-nii kalau aku tak hanya menyukainya, tapi aku telah jatuh cinta padanya dan mencintainya. Tapi sebaiknya memang kukatakan ini kalau aku sudah sampai di Amerika nanti. Hehehe..._

**:::OWARI:::**

**-:quick typing, minimum editing, sorry for typos and errorness:-**

**... thanks for just viewing, thank you for reading and thank you very much for reviewing ...**

**el Cierto **


End file.
